


Lose Control

by abigail2022



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Needs a Break, Sick Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Tired Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail2022/pseuds/abigail2022
Summary: Marinette's cracking under the pressure of the responsibilities handed to her almost overnight. It seems like everything is required of her when she only has so much strength to give.She needs the comfort and reassurance of a friend. Adrien Agreste, to be exact.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	Lose Control

Marinette Dupain-Cheng is many things. 

To her parents, she is a daughter. She is just a fourteen-year-old girl embarking on a new and exciting adventure as a high school student. Tackling her studies in the morning and juggling her responsibilities in the bakery shortly thereafter, Sabine and Tom loved her as any parents should. 

To her peers, she is a friend. She is someone who is so focused yet so unbelievably clumsy she nevers fails to make everyone smile. She’s a light that makes itself known as soon as she steps foot in a room. However bashful and shy she may be, she inadvertently draws all eyes on her without even realizing it. 

However, that’s in the daytime. At night, it’s a different story.

In the night, Marinette and Ladybug become one in the same. Fighting crime in the streets of Paris is no easy task that comes with responsibility and pressure every day. Evil lurks in every corner, every alley, and Ladybug must stay on full alert to keep the city safe from Hawkmoth's antagonistic plans. 

Not to mention she has now been tasked with fulfilling her newfound role as the Guardian of the Miraculous. Oh how she wished Master Fu was still by her side. While she had never asked for this kind of responsibility, she reconciles that it was her fault it was even granted to her in the first place. Tikki scolds her for voicing such thoughts, but deep down Marinette knows it to be true. I’m just a kid! she wants to scream. It’s all too much!

There are only two boys able to keep Marinette sane: Adrien and Cat Noir. Adrien, on one hand, has started hanging out with her more, and they have grown closer than she could have ever hoped for. When she falls behind in her studies, he’s always there to help her catch up. When she needs help in the bakery, he never hesitates to offer his assistance (granted his father permits it). Cat Noir, on the other hand, understands her like no one else can. He’s the only person Ladybug can count on to shoulder the weight she carries of protecting Paris on her fragile shoulders. Like fire and ice, they balance each other out perfectly, saving the world while doing it albeit gracefully. Ladybug couldn’t ask for a better partner. 

So when she sits alone on her balcony one late evening, she confides to Tikki about her feelings. Her kwami friend munches on her macaroon and nods thoughtfully to herself as Marinette voices her fears. 

“I’m trying so hard Tikki!” Marinette exclaims, leaning her body over the black railing. “I don’t understand what Hawkmoth’s trying to achieve. His plan is always the same: akumatize an innocent civilian into stealing mine and Cat Noir’s miraculouses. When it fails, he just does the same thing over and over again. What is his motive? Why does he need the miraculouses so bad?”

Tikkit flittered around her holder and rubbed up against her cheek. “I know it’s frustrating Marinette, but you don’t need to figure out his motive in order to defeat him. Putting yourself in any kind of danger to figure out more is risky, and Master Fu wouldn’t want that.”

Tikki immediately noticed her mistake when Marinette winced upon hearing Master Fu’s name. “I need him now more than ever. If only-”

“No, Marinette. I’ve explained this to you before. There is absolutely no way for him to regain his memory without involving yourself in a dangerous kind of dark magic,” Tikki said.

Her words were met with silence as tears pricked Marinette’s eyes. “Is it too much to hope for? Is it too much to ask that all of this is a dream? I can go to sleep now, and wake up, and Master Fu will still be here and I won’t be the Guardian anymore. People’s lives, their wellbeings, it all rests on my shoulders. I never asked for this!”

Tikki couldn’t offer any kind of reassuring reply. She perched on Marinette’s shoulder, helpless, as her small cries turned into strangled sobs. 

-

Adrien woke up late. Again. These night patrols were doing wonders for his build, but his body ached for more sleep. Once upon a time any normal parents would let their kid take the day off from school to get some much needed rest. But alas, Gabriel Agreste would do no such thing. He had not seen his son in what? One week? A couple days? Adrien couldn’t even remember. 

He hastily threw on his clothes and trudged down the staircase leading into the main hall. Nathalie was already waiting for him. “Adrien, you know you’re late for school,” she chastised. Adrien simply gave her a curt nod while letting out a stifled yawn. He smoothed down his hair, gathered his books, and beckoned his bodyguard to head out the door. His house was so empty, anywhere sounded better than staying home. He was excited to go to school, to say the least. 

When he arrived at school, Nino was already waiting for him. “Dude, how was your weekend?” he asked. They shared a fistbump while Adrien gave him a complete (well, almost complete) rundown of his weekend. A photoshoot here, a fashion show there, (a battle against another one of Hawkmoth’s akumatized victims that he left unsaid), it was all the same old same old. Nino’s chattering was quickly drowned out by Adrien when he entered Mme Bustier’s classroom; his eyes scanned the room quickly for Marinette. He dropped his gaze, disappointed, when he saw her seat was empty. 

Alya, however, was perched in the seat next to hers. “Adrien, you’re always late to school, so that doesn’t surprise me, but Nino? Where have you been?”

Adrien let the two catch up while he sat alone at his desk. Now more than ever, he wished for Marinette to be there. The way she smiled, the way she laughed, the way she took care of others before herself: it reminded him of a certain comrade he found himself falling for time and time again. She was the best friend anyone could ever ask for. 

The class droned on for what felt like hours to Adrien until he heard the classroom door squeak open to reveal none other than Marinette. Adrien immediately perked up to welcome her, but was startled when his eyes settled to fully take in her appearance. Dark bags were clearly visible under her usually bright but now dull blue orbs, and her skin was a sickly pale that didn’t resemble it’s usual color. She quickly muttered a greeting to everyone and took her place at her desk. She was shaking, Adrien realized with a pang. It’s ninety degrees outside and she’s shaking.

Mme Bustier dismissed the class quickly after Marinette arrived. She had come in just before the class was supposed to end. Did she even notice? There was no point in attending the class if you were only going for the last ten minutes of it. Before Adrien had a chance to speak to her, Marinette fled the classroom. He gathered his books quickly and followed suit. 

“Marinette, Marinette! Wait, where did you-” Adrien stopped calling for her when he rounded the corner of the hallway and stopped in front of her shivering form. “Is there anything wrong? You don’t look so good-”

Before he had the chance to say anything else, Marinette’s body swayed and she fainted, Adrien only catching her head just in time from hitting the ground beneath her.


End file.
